Taming Monster High
by Bones Of A Lovely Doll
Summary: Dexter Arkham and Clawrissa Wolf are two of the new students at Monster High. Among other things, the two friends go through the dramas of high school, along with the unusual problems of being monsters in a human world.
1. The First Day

**~Canine~**

**I suppose I should be surprised how long it took for me to remember that this year I would be attending Monster High with my older siblings. I beleive the teachers at the junior high never bothered to acknowledge I wasn't supposed to be there since I was unfortunately a notoriously good student. I guess the school hearse driver didn't notice since I'd taken the same hearse last year. He probably noticed when he didn't see me...I hope he wasn't very worried by that...Anyway, my parents didn't know until The Headless Headmistress called and told them I'd been absent for a long time. Unfortunately she called on a friday after I'd gone to school so I didn't get to say goodbye. It sucked, but I couldn't fight my parents.**

**The sound of my alarm at six in the morning wasn't a new occurance. I wake up and immediately hear the overwhelming sound of rushing water. All my older siblings must've woken up and gone directly into the bathrooms to shave. I get up and almost trip over my blankets. When I stand back up, I notice my reflection. My hair is a huge poof of tangles and my face is already semi-doggish with fur. Whimpering I dash to the nearest bathroom and pound on the door.**

**"Occupied!" Clawdeen shouts, making me even more annoyed. Not bothering to try to find a different bathroom, I stalk to Howleen and her's shared room and start rifling through her clothes. I don't quite know why I chose Clawdeen to get back on, my older siblings almost always dump on me and my fellow 14-year-olds...but I didn't think rationally. I manage to find a nice belt then run back to my and Maulissa's room. I notice my twin sister is shaving herself, using water from multiple glasses. Of course! I run down to the kitchen then back up to begin shaving myself. After that's done and I'm dressed, I go down stairs and sling my back pack over my shoulder. Its heavy with hand-me-down binders and the like. I don't bother to wait for my siblings, I simply run out of the house to wait for the school hearse. I'll admit it, I am sorta exicted. High school is supposed to be the best years of your life. True, Dex doesn't think that, but I hear positive things from Clawdeen. I bounce on the tips of my toes in anticipation. My shoes sneaks groan in protest, but I ignore them.**

**I walk slowly compared to my friend, feeling as if I have a tail and it is tucked up between my legs. There is a lot of chatter in the crowded hallway, but what I seem to notice the most is the click-clack of high-heeled shoes. My own shoes, sensible but worn-out sneaks, are silent by comparison. I believe I am the only one in this school who wears sneaks, or ballet flats. Even Dex wears her skull boots more often than not. I think my older sister's feet are molded to her shoes, she wears them so often. In fact I even notice her walking on tip-toe with them off at times. But enough rambling. I gently grab onto Dex's arm for support as I realize where we're heading. Clawdeen will be pissed when she see me wearing her belt. I was an idiot for picking it, and even dumber for keeping it on. At least Dexter isn't complaining about me holding onto her arm, which is soothing.**

"**Oi there, UlaD!" I hear her chirp, her almost-perpetually-sarcastic tone as clipping as ever. I peer up through my bangs and look at Draculaura. The silence is bliss, and I feel the need to congratulate my friend. She's done what she thought was impossible, left her cousin speechless.**

"**Oh, my god, what a surprise. It's great to see you Dexter! You didn't tell me you were coming to Monster High!" And with that, the impossible is over. I smile regardless. It was fun while it lasted.**

"**I know, I wanted ta surprise ya." My friend smirks, smoothing her hair. I nod, not speaking. Draculaura smiles, but I can tell it's forced. She doesn't hate her cousin, but the fact Dex drinks blood is hard on her. I could understand, if I was a vegan. But that's against my very nature.**

"**Well I'm certainly surprised! See you later, Cousin!" She squeaks, before running off. I grin at my friend, happy that her cousin wasn't going to stay and talk our ears off and that my sister wasn't with her.**

**Of course, I smell her before I see her. I rush to take the belt off and shove it at Dex who slips it into the back of her skirt.**

"**Hey Clawdeen!" I smile, feigning innocence the best I can. She doesn't appear to know about her belt so I relax.**

"**Hey Clawrissa." She nods, "You seen Draculaura?" I twirl my hair around a finger, trying not to let on how relieved I am.**

"**Yea, she went ta class." Dex says before I can. My sister nods again before leaving. Once I can no longer smell her, I take the belt back and put it on. That's when the singal to start heading to class howls, making me cover my ears. GOD, I wish they would change those, and I haven't even gone here that long!**

~Dexter~

For the most part, classes are rarely anything to comment on. The real highlight of my first day back in school was lunch at the cafeteria. Only everyone here called it a creepateria. God only knows why. I noticed already that the school was so plagued by puns, I suspect it was started by a punster. Guess that's the local dialect. Oh well. I sit with Clawrissa who was shivering like a chiuaua. I follow her eyes, then burst out laughing.

"Oh Canine! Don't tell me you're crushing already!" I snicker. Her face practically changes from cafe au lait to bright red. I slurp my blood shake to keep from embarassing her more.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering have a _crush_. He has a girlfriend, and she's exponentionally more beautiful than me..." My friend whimpers, her ears drooping.

"First off, tha's bull. You're a lovely girl. Second, do you forget who you're friends with, my dear? if you want, I can glamor him for you." I say, brushing away the hair she always combs over her eyes which widen at my offer.

"Are you serious? That wouldbe fake and worse then simple unrequited lust!" Her voice comes out in a harsh squeak, hurting both of our ears. I grimace and sigh. She has a point, I start to scan the cantine for something else to talk about. Then, I see her, a girl with kelly green skin and black-and-white hair. i recognize her design and shake myhead.

"I might be wrong, but I think Dr. Frankenstein's at it again, playing god and whatnot." I sigh, as Cane follows my gaze.

"Oh!...Uh, who's that?" She tilts her head. I resist laughing at hyer once more. It was hard when those ears conjured images of those funny videos of dogs you see almost everywhere.

"I forgot you're rather young, Canine. 'E's just an old mad scientist is'all. I explain, fluffing my hair for something to do. My borrowed earring bumps my hand faintly, making me grin. If there was anything me and 'laura agreed on, it was how to use safety pins other than as means of securing clothing.

"Ahhh...That Frankenstein...Are you going to the dance friday?" She mumbles absently, making sure her face is as covered by her dark chestnut hair as possible. I look around, assuming someone is looking at her wrong. Deuce's head faces us, but his sunglasses made it hard to tell who he was looking at. Just incase, I stare defiantly back.

"Possibly, depends." I say, debating in my head wether or not to glamour him anyway. Not to make him like Cane, but simply prove he actually was looking this way.

"Well I will if you are..." My friend nods, finally starting to eat. I turn back to her, deciding it isn't worth it.

"Who do you think you're looking at...uh, name?"A voice suddenly snarls at me. If I were a human, I would've been shocked as hell, but instead I knew the speaker was there. I turn to face her cooly, my signature sarcastic smile plastered on my face to hide my utter annoyance.

"Dexter, and I belive I was just looking at a friend." I say, voice level. This Egyptian chick stares me down, looking angry.(and constipated)

"No I didn't mean that, comoner. Earlier." She spits, forcing me closer to the edge.

"Excuse you, but I am no _commoner_! And why the hell do you care who I look at? We don't even know each other." I grind out from between clenched teeth, my cockney accent slowly disappearing.

"Of course you're a commoner! Clearly you have no idea who you're talking to! I am Cleo, the crown princess of a five thousand year old dynasty!" She says this while moving her hand in a cliched way I've only seen in movies. Unable to help it, I loose my cool completely and stand up, staring her down due to my height.

"Are you a bloody moron? Or am I speaking to _fast_ for you?** We. Do not. Know. Each. Other.** And for that matter, I don't give a** SHIT **who the **fuck you are**, but you must be the Mummy's daughter, you're certinly _slow_ as one!" I snarl, all traces of my fake accent gone, replaced by one that's clearly Transylvanian. Cleo stumbles back a little, clearly scared like most people when I break out the old accent. Then she scowls, pissing me off.

"You were staring at my boyfriend. Don't let me catch you doing it again, new girl." She says, voice not shaking at all. I must respect her ability to hide her fear. Once the girl is gone, I sit back down. I don't bother to care about the rest of my lunch, unfortunately still pissed. The rest of the day didn't matter to me.


	2. Hit That

~Dexter~

I always hate waking up in the morning. It's always so disorientating, I mean after a thousand years I'd been accustomed to waking up to moonlight. It hardly matters though. I push open the lid to my coffin and swing my legs over the side. I stand up suddenly, seeming to simply appear in the upright position. I smile at myself, still amused by this now all too common occurrence. Losing the smile, I shuffle my feet to the kitchen of Uncle Drac's spacious home. There I see my cousin, coaxing her much-abused bat down from it's perch with a bowl of dead insects.

"C'mon Count Fabulous, you need to eat!" She coos, waving her hand towards herself.

"I think he's full. I let him out during the night." I say, rooting through the cabinet for a bowl.

"You did? Why? What if he flew away?" She squeaks suddenly, looking hurt.

"I thought he should be allowed out unsupervised! He's a bat, 'laura! They are creatures of the night, like us, and shouldn't be made pets!" I sigh, grabbing a tallboy from my section of the disgustingly pink fridge. I take off the cap and give a big sniff. Still good. I start over to the table to pour it into the bowl when I remember. Without even looking at me, Draculaura clutches her stomach and swoons.

"I wish you wouldn't bring that stuff out around me!" She groans, before finally fainting. I sigh, taking the bottle and upending it down my throat, taking all the enjoyment out of the action. I then help my cousin into a chair and go back to the fridge. I grab a bottle of milk, a box of 'laura's "cereal", and a bottle of iron supplements. I mix the milk and a few iron tablets together in the bowl before pouring in the cereal and plopping a spoon in the bowl for her when she gets up.

While I walk back to my make-shift room, I take out the iCoffin 'laura gave me to text Darrenin.

Dexter:

After school, bring donor

or just a few six packs.

Thanks.

I meet up with Clawrissa at her locker. She isn't shaking like she had been yesterday, making me feel more at ease myself.

"So...This dance. What's up, why're they having a dance in October?" I ask, affecting a flat, American accent. She looks at me for a moment, question marks practically forming above her head.

"It's for Halloween. Or All Hallow's Eve, when it is believed the dead can mingle with the living." She informs me, as we walk towards one of the posters, "On years like this, they cancel school for the day. That's cause the people in charge know it would be pointless to have school, since everyone would be so absorbed in the dance. You don't need a costume, it's not that kind of Halloween celebration." I look at my friend, stunned.

"How do you know so much, kid?" I inquire, turning to study the poster. I hear her shuffle her feet, clearly a nervous habit.

"I have older siblings who go here. One picks things up after a while." She mutters earnestly. I pat her head as the bell rings.

"Get to class, Cane. I'll see ya when I see ya." I smile, walking off towards whatever class that was sure to put me to sleep.

~Canine~

I wonder if one can really die of _boredom_...Why do I say this? 'Cause I came close to doing so in my first period.

I get to class early and smile to myself. I have a great choice of seats. Once I choose and sit down, I watch other students file in. I stifle my giggles as the vile Cleo trips over the girl Dex pointed out to me yesturday. I hate Cleo for the same reason as my older sister, among others. Dex's verbal bit-slap at lunch only made my older vampire friend cooler to me. Of course the energy of remembering someone get what they deserve(if only a portion of it) wore off fast. I stop trying to pay attention to the unfortunately named Mr. Zarr quickly, since he clearly has no idea what he's doing. Just as I begin to actually drift off to sleep, something hits my head, startling me back into consciousness. I turn to see a cute human boy wave at me then look utterly confused. Great. I make a mental note to tell Dexter not to glamor people in school then turn back around. Th crumpled piece of paper that hit me lays on the desk in front of me. I unwrap the paper and read this:

Hey kid,

Keep your head up, got it?

-Dex

I smile like an idiot. Mostly because of the sweet gesture from Dex, who was cold in every sense of the word most of the time. Then, I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Draculaura sitting next to the green girl, chatting off her ear in typical 'laura style. I smile again, then look down to see that even the creature has fallen asleep. Until the bell rings, I do random equations in my note book. Then I run out of the room, remembering Clawd's tip to get to each class as soon as possible to avoid zombie mobs and detention.

~Dexter~

I walk into the classroom and swiftly look over everyone before sitting down. Not very many people are here yet, so I can choose well. I sit down to a blond rather normal looking boy(but not unattractive), normal as in _human_...Then I notice that one eye has a white iris and black conjunctiva.(that's the proper term for the whites of your eyes.) I can't help smiling as I lean back and subtly study the boy further, intrigued by this odd attribute. I look away when I realize that he's noticed my staring. More annoyed than embarrassed, I watch other students file in, along with the teacher. I slap a hand over my mouth when I realize who it is to keep from laughing in surprise.

"Are you alright?" The small girl beside me asks, cutting off the blond. I remove the hand and smile.

"Of course." I say, catching the girl's eyes and beginning to glamor her when she tilts her head at me, visibly confused.

"Were you trying to do what I think you were?" She frowns, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Nope." I lie, turning back to face the front of the room when the bell rings.

"Good morning class. I have been informed that we have a new student today." The teacher starts, making me face palm and groan. This part always blows. "Would you care to introduce yourself?" he says, an arm raised toward me. I stand up in my seat and glare down at my classmates below and the teacher.

"If I must," I begin, sliding the hood off my head, "My name is Dexter Arkham. And that's all you get to know effortlessly." I cast glances at the kids in my row and behind me, making sure to linger one the blond beside me just a little longer than everyone else, my default smirk curving up a little more. Then I sit back down, waiting for any protests.(Most teachers hate when you glare at them or try to intimidate everyone.)

"Yes..." The teacher says, his annoyance evident in his voice, "Let us get back to the topic we've been studying."

"Which is?" I ask, knowing I shouldn't. But before the teacher can yell at me, the small girl beside me rushes to say, "We're studying opera, Dexter. Well, more the, what's the word..._**music**_ but yeah..."

"Ah, why am I not surprised." I mutter, smirking. The young brunette then hands me a book and shows what page we're supposed to be on. I listen to the teacher speak, becoming increasingly convinced it is the Phantom, and eventually stop paying attention as usual. I cast a side glance at the blond, but he's too engrossed in the lecture to notice. Slowly getting bored, I start to hum a random song from Dr Horrible. The girl taps my shoulder and I turn to see her sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but is that M_-My Freeze Ray_? F-from _Dr. Horrible's_...What was it called..._Sing Along Blog_?" She whispers, blushing a little. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Oh, ok...I just thought it was...My name's Stevonna by the way..."

"Good for you." I mutter, pretending to become interested in the history of something I_ grew up _with. After a little while, the teacher tells us to get in groups to work on an assignment. I smile before turning to the guy sitting next to me.

"Hey, would you mind letting me work with you...What's your name?" I lean only slightly closer, since I barely know the guy,let alone his relationship status. I am **not**_ easy_, after all.

"I'm Lukas, and-" He begins, only to be cut off once again by Stevonna.

"Can I work with you too?" She chirps, leaning over me, rudely. I (gently) push her back to her seat and turn back in time to see Lukas nod, clearly giving up on finishing any more sentences. I smile wider, feeling somewhat successful. I work with the two of them, randomly talking about more personal matters when I can. Too soon the bell rings and before I leave, I invite Lukas to sit with me and Cane at lunch if he wants. Cane herself won't be thrilled if he does, but hopefully she won't be mad.

~later~

"Wh-what?" My friend says in that squeaking voice. I groan softly and wait for her to say anything more.

"Sorry kid. I wanna get to know him better, kay? He may not even come." I mutter, feeling guilty. I know how shy Clawrissa is, but at times like this, I can't help but wish she wasn't.

"What if he does, Dex? Please tell me you don't expect me to be your wing-ghoul..." She blushes deeply. I laugh a little and pat her shoulder.

"I would never ask you to do something you're uncomfortable with," I nod, then laugh again, "Plus, I have no idea what that is."

"You have no idea what what is, cousin?" Draclaura says as I look to see her and Lukas standing by our table, waiting to sit down. Like a gracious host I motion for them to go ahead, all the while staring in confusion from my cousin to Lukas.

"Thou be _that_ Dexter? Draculaura has told me much about thee." Lukas says, looking a little accusing, as if I was supposed to tell him who I was related to but didn't.

"Well, you didn't tell me you knew my cousin, and she hasn't told me anything about you." I counter, smiling despite myself. I see that 'laura is smiling as well, but more like she's embarrassed, and with good reason too. I may be wrong, but she must've been complaining to her friends about me. Thankfully the way she'd described me hadn't seemed like the way I'd acted earlier, or maybe Lukas is just being nice...

"Geez, Draculaura, you know everyone." Canine jokes, smiling herself.

"I do not, I just happen to know a lot of people." The tiny vampire mutters in defense. I roll my eyes.

"How do you know him then?" I half-tease, jamming a finger at the only male at our table.

"I met him at an acting workshop….in the beginning of summer…" Her voice is distant, her face confused. I frown in confusion as well.

"Alright then…." I mumble, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Well, either of you seen any boys I might know?" 'Laura looks from me to Cane as if poor Lukas isn't here. I didn't speak at first, merely tilting my head toward the, how would she put it..."manster" beside me. Then I realize Cane isn't gonna speak, I sigh softly before chirping, "What's the story on that Deuce guy?" Draculaura looks at me questioningly while Clawrissa blushes deeper, eating ravenously like she forgot her manners.

"Deuce Gorgon you mean? He's got a ghoulfriend, Cleo De Nile." My cousin says finally, playing with her food unconsciously.

"Oh, y'mean that Egyptian Bitch." I mutter, removing a thermos of homemade blood soup from my lunch thing. I remove the cap and slurp casually, hoping 'laura will mistake it for tomato soup. I really dislike it when she faints...Then something hits me that makes me almost spit up my soup.

"Hey, he's in my Home Ick class!" I smile, then frown when this is met with questioning stares.

"That...doesn't sound right..." 'laura says, frowning as well.

"Yeah, he's a jock. He loves casketball." Cane adds, head tilted. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Lukas's look of discomfort and figure he must not like the topic or at least being discluded from the conversation.

"Well I'm pretty sure he was, he had to help some chick who was having trouble." I shrug, then prepare myself for something I know I won't enjoy,

"Whatever...Are you going to the dance, UlaD?" I ask, not giving a shit. But, as anticipated, she launches into a babblefest about how "creeperiffic" it'll be. Clawrissa, being the great friend she is, keeps 'laura focused on talking to her. So I lean over to Lukas and whisper in his ear, "Wanna go sit somewhere else?"

"I am not sure there is any where left." He responds, casting a glance around the room. I follow, seeing he is right.

"Alright…..Are you going to the dance, Lukas?" I shrug, wondering aloud.

"Oh, why cousin, do you want to go?" Draculaura asks suddenly, uncharacteristically smirking.

"I might. If I have someone to go with." I joke, only looking at Lukas from the corner of my eye. Then, seriously, "If I do it will probably be one of my _fils de sang_."

"What is it that you mean?" Cane asks, like anyone who didn't speak French.(not that I'm fluent.)

"That means blood sons. Since I turned them from human to vampire." I say, emptying my thermos.

"Ah...I remember." She nods thoughtfully, as I take out my last blood shake. Just as I go to drink it, someone runs past me, knocking the cup in a way that the blood and ice cream concoction splatter over me. I blink, dazed as all hell when I see Draculaura groan then faint. This snaps me back into reality as I start to bark orders.

"Clawrissa, got get some paper towels, Lukas, can you make sure 'laura is ok? I'm gonna go wash up." I say, standing. I don't bother to wait for any response, just start taking off my nasty hoodie as I walk from the room. I hear people laughing and sneering, but ignore them. I doubt whoever did this, did so on purpose. I sniffed the air, catching the remnants of the runner's trail. "Succubus, huh? Couldn't've been on purpose." I mumble to myself, finally reaching the girl's bathroom.

While I finish washing as much of my shake off my hoodie as I can, Clawrissa walks in.

"Hey...your cousin's fine. Sorry I took so long, I had to clean up on my own." She mumbles, visibly anticipating a scolding.

"S'alright. I would'a stayed but that might've made it worse. Not to mention someone had to tend to 'laura." I shrug, putting the soggy fabric in my hands under a air dryer.

"I'll get that." She says, gently taking it from me. I grin in appreciation then go in one of the stalls to wash my tank in a toilet.(Just so it won't be too stained.)

"So...What'cha got next?" I ask, watching the water turn pink.

"Class wise? Physical Deaducation in the gymnauseoum. You?" My friend's voice fights the air dryer for the higher volume.

"Same! Cool, right?"

"Yeah, except I usually get to go to a private room to practice in."

"Aww...Don't tell me you're gonna leave me all _aloooone_!"

"Heh, is big, tough Dex afraid of Gym class?" I hear her tease, and smile genuinely.

"Maybe, there's gonna be all those big _**scawy **__seniors_!" I laugh, wringing out my shirt. She hit the nail on the head though. I don't fear nothin'!

~Draculaura~

As usual, all the monsters who had PD that day filed into the locker rooms to change. The only exception was the black-haired vampire with only small stains on her jeans. She had on a baggy shirt, something she'd convinced a manster to lend her, but otherwise her clothes were not atletic. While she stood outside the Gymnauseoum doors, she carefully crafted her hair into a nearly perfect plait. She was aware of the stares she was getting as other more obeidant students passed by in their school approved PD uniforms. It was more curious that she was not dressed in the uniform than that she was a new student. Was this girl insane? Draculaura almost passed her cousin, wanting to avoid embarrassment, then remembered that mornig and what Dex had done.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, walking up to the tower of a girl(compared to pixie-like 'laura) Her cousin cracked a sarcastic smile and shrugged.

"Hey, this shirt is one they give you." Dexter said, securing her braid. UlaD rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps, but it's a mansters' shirt! You should have a ghoul's one like me!" She informed, motioning to her black and pink shirt and skort. But the older girl only laughed like she'd never heard something so funny.

"I'm not the only one not wearing the full outfit." She said matter-of-factly, pointing at a tri-color-haired girl in a white blue and black ensemble. Draculaura scowled a little, surprising her cuz.

"Y'mean Vanessa?" She asked, bitterness dripping.

"Whoever. You get my point though?" Dexter said, frowning. Before the smaller vampire could speak, Coach Igor shouted for them all to get inside. UlaD walked over to her BMFF Clawdeen who was with her little sister.

"Hey Cane. How'd you sneak past me?" Dex called out to her little friend, who looked embarrassed.

"Just habit I guess." The young werewolf mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh." Was all the tallest girl had to say before Coach blew on his whistle.

"Alright! Today, we play Dodgebrawl!" He shouted, staring down the crowd, "Any Volunteers for Team Captains?" Only two hands went up. A cold one, and a warmer one. Dexter, and Vanessa. "Alright!" The Coach clapped, "You two start picking teammates! New student pick first!" While he talked, the two captains moved away from the group that slowly formed a line.

"Alright...Clawrissa." Dex said. Once the little girl was beside her, she flashed a smile.

"Hm...You, Alex." Van called out after a pause. He walked to her side, not excited per se, but wary.

"Ula D."

"You, with the red gloves."

"Clawdeen."

"You, the one without your shoes."

"You," Dexter said, pointing at Jackson. He looked around a little then sighed.

"I have a name." He informed her, getting only a snide "I know." in response. The choosing of sides went on for a few minutes until no one was left. That was when they saw that Coach had set up a line of balls that were only slightly bigger than casketballs.

"Arkham! Your team is on that side!" He barked, pointing to the far end. As docile as a puppy, Dexter led her team to their assigned area while Van's did the same minus the puppy part. "ALRIGHT! On three the game will begin! 1...2...3!" Dexter was the first to grab up a armful off balls. Each side started to fire and in no time the sidelines were half-full. It wou;d've gone on as planned, but someone on Van's team threw a ball at Draculaura, and despite being out, Dexter rushed to defend her cousin. In doing so she pooped the ball and ended the game. Not to mention embarrassed Ula D.

"Cousin! Why did you do that? I wasn't gonna be hurt! This is so mortalfying..." The little vampire whined. The older one stared for a while at her upset cousin until theCoach grabbed her and dragged her out of the Gym.

"Go to the Headmistress's office! I already told her what you did." He yelled at her, pushing for effect and to make her start walking,

"Jeez, it was only a ball..." Dexter muttered.

~Canine~

Despite her being given detention, I see Dex at the end of the day. She pulls up the hood of her hoodie before we walk outside. She doesn't say anything, not even when her group of _fils de sang_ seemingly materialize out of thin air.

"Hey, miss. We 'ave someone in tha car so we need ta geh goin'." Darrenin says, nodding his head at a idiling car. Then I realize that the car beside it is blasting music.

"_Mommy doesn't have her head anymore!_

_Keep it underneath my bed on the floor!_

_That's alright though,_

_That's ok!_

_She never really used her head anyway!_" I frown at these words, wondering why anyone would write such a song!

"Mikael! Turn that down!" Dexter suddenly shouts. The music fades, but I can still hear it.

"Do you wanna hang out, Clawrissa? See the bros' place?" She asks me, grinning. I nod, despite my worries.

* * *

><p><em>an: Second chapter, w00t. Introduced two characters that are not my ocs. They belong to KPenDragon on Deviantart. Had to make sure that was added. Lukas Helson and Vanessa Helsing are her's, not mine._


	3. Hanging With The Bros

~Chapter two and a half~

~Canine~

Darrenin opens the back door for me, like the gentlemen he is. Out of all of Dex's progeny, he's my favorite. Mostly cause he's the nicest, and doesn't harass me in any way. I Look in the car and see a boy I've never seen before and Samson. He nods to me as I climb in, then notices that I'm staring at the human. I release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding when his chest moves up and down as he breathes.

"He's a donor. Can't let him see the kids who go here." Dex tells me from the front seat. I nod then frown.

"Don't you have like, a blood bank in your fridge?" I ask, gently touching the human boy's arm to make sure he is sleeping deeply before lifting it to put my seat belt in it's buckle.

"We have a lot of blood in storage yeah. But you should know, my dear Canine. Fresh is better." My friend leans over to smile at me. The she hits a button and turns on the radio.

"_I wanna be yours forever-_" Justin Biter croons from the speakers before Dex practically slams him off.

"Gah, my ears started bleeding! Darrenin, put something in?" She says, rubbing her head for effect. Obediently he slips a CD in the slot and presses play. A band I've never heard starts singing, and for seemingly no reason, Dex slaps his shoulder.

"Nice choice." She teases, and I can almost feel Samson's body stiffening beside me. I turn to ask him what's wrong but a sudden blast of incredibly loud music(coming from someone with _very _good hearing) cuts me off. Dex starts dancing in her seat to the song while I cover my ears.

"_Make his fight on the hill in the early day._

_Constant chill deep inside!_"The song roars as she plays an invisible guitar and Darrenin actually taps his hands on the steering wheel to the beat.

"For whom the bell tolls! Time marches on!" My friend bellows, after turning the music down to a more manageable volume.

"Wow...Why did you turn it up so loud? Do you want him to wake up?" I frown, rubbing my throbbing ears.

"He won't wake up. Not til we get 'ome." Sam assures me. I sigh then change the topic.

"So, what was with you in Gym today? One woulda thought that ball was a stake..." I become interested in my wrestling hands while I ask. For a few minutes, the car is quiet, even with the music.

"Miss is very protective of those close to her." Darrenin explains, looking at me via the rear-view mirrors. I mean, I think he was looking at me, I just saw the sunglasses he's wearing.

"I woulda done the same for you." She says, her voice soft. I don't respond, preferring the silence to hearing her speak so sadly.

Not soon enough, we arrive at the house. I climb out and am surprised to see it isn't any thing like the large castle home of Dex's uncle. Instead we've arrived at a quaint house...in the middle of nowhere.

"Is this where you guys live?" I blurt, feeling stupid as the words leave my lips.

"Yehup! Home sweet home!" Mikael grins at me in that intimidating way. I shrink back, then run to catch up to Dexter who's already halfway though the door.

"_And if anything grows-hehe-While you pose, I'll oil you up and rub you __**down**__..._" A female and male voice sing. Some random movie is playing on the semi-large tv in front of the couch, where I notice Johnathan lounging. I lean towards the TV to get a better look.

"What the hell..." I begin when it dawns on me just as a hand is slapped over my eyes. I repress a squeal of surprise as Dex berates Johnathan.

"Turn that off, will ya? That's not something a _virgin_ should see." She snarls, dragging me out of the living room where the song continues. She allows me to see just as we get to the stairs. "Ok. sorry to abandon you,but i'm gonna go eat, kay? Darrenin'll keep you company, alright?" She looks at me like she's my mom leaving me at kindergarten. I smile uncomfortably and nod. Then the human from the car walks past me, not even looking my way. He only sees Dex, I guess. She leads him away as I get tugged toward a large room.

"This is like a second living room. For all of us." The vampire beside me explains, before stalking over to a large stereo and hitting play. The song that bursts forth is easily recognizable.

"Hey, I know this song! I showed it to Dexter. She thought it was stupid, and that it was sung by a robot." I grin, dancing in place to the catchy lyrics.

"It isn't? Are you sure?" Brandon's voice comes from behind me, nearly sending me through the roof. Not simply because he appeared out of nowhere, but because he loves to flirt with me even though I'm told he isn't serious.

"Y-yeah...It's some human. The robot effect was added afterwards. I saw the video on YouTube." I explain, inching away from the grinning guy. I fall on the plush sofa just as a different song comes on. I smile to myself and dance in my seat.

"Awww, don't do that to us. c'mon, get up and dance." A voice coos in my ear. I look at Radcliffe for help and he shrugs.

"I-uh-I should rest and save it for practice. Mrs. Widow would be so pissed if I take a break, not to mention my parents will be mad too..." I mutter, looking at my feet. I would need to get ready before I leave, and though it should be the opposite, I always have the urge to relax my feet before any extended bout of ballet dancing.

"d'awww...You're no fun, Canine." Brandon whines, getting up.

"You're not allowed to call me that." I growl before I can realize it. He stares at me for a second or two then shakes his head.

"Right. Forgot. Don't tell on me to mummy, kay?" He mutters beore walking out of the room. I don't watch him go, only rub my hand over my mouth, frowning. Did-did I really just say that? No...Did I really just _growl_ at him?

"Dah yah wannah wach teevee, 'rissah?" Darrenin asks, making me confused for a minute. Then I nod, going to turn off the stereo just as a song starts. I pause, listening to it with a stupid grin on my face.

"What song is this? I so want it!" I turn to him, catching too late his frown.

"_Laundry day, see you there. Underthings, tumbling..._

_Wanna say love your ha_-" The singer is abruptly cut off by Dex, who's expression is unreadable but a little scary.

"You wanna see my room, Cane?" She asks, struggling to smile. I nod, staring at the smashed in stop button. I want to ask what is upsetting her, but find myself unable to as she yanks me by the arm behind her.

"Ow. Can you let go of my arm?" I whimper, trying to wrench it from her grip. She releases it, frowning deeply.

"Sorry...Didn't mean too I swear." She mutters, pushing open the door, transporting us from a large house to an ancient castle. Well, if the walls weren't obviously not stone at least. She sits on the queen-sized bed, as I take stock of every thing that is red. _Is so blood won't be shown. _I shiver at this thought, but only a little. My dad used to be the kind to rip people to shreds, even though he wasn't in his right mind. Who am I to look down on my vampire friend when I myself like raw cow meat? "I hate this room...It makes me so...thristy..." She whispers, my ears barely able to capture the faint sound. I shiver again, But can not understand why.

"It's c-cold in here." I remark, hugging myself.

"Must be for you to notice. I'll be right back." She says urgently, standing up so quick, my eyes don't catch it. I don't bother protesting, she's out the door by the time my mouth opens. I notice the room's warmth when she comes back in, and grin appreciatively.

"Y'know..." I admit, "'laura actually woke up pretty quick. I think she faked...But when you were gone and Lukas had left to get stuff to clean up, she yanked me close and told me she thinks you have a crush on him. Lukas I mean." My friend stays standing then paces as I talk. For a few minutes she doesn't respond then smiles at me.

"Good to know she isn't slow." She laughs and I nod.

"I know. It was rather obvious, the way you kept trying to hint at it." I say, plopping down on the surprisingly cushy bed, "Course she also thought you like Deuce." This cause another minute of silence. She stares at me for a few more seconds then bursts out laughing.

"She has lost her mind!" She giggles, holding her mid-section. I can't help but join her, and feel glad that she's no longer upset. "I only asked about him for you!"

"I...Y-you didn't have to that." I can feel myself blush. Her smile fades a touch.

"Still..." She says, ruffling her hair, "I'd feel bad if you started dating him and he was a jerk..."

"I don't think I'll be dating him any time soon, but thanks anyway." I smile sheepishly.

"_Je t'en prie_. It's nothing," She hugs me to her chest, making me smell the remnants of the human along with her own scent. "I always look out for mes amis...Hey, wanna hear a song I think you can dance too?"

When I arrive at dance class, most of the other ballerinas are already there, practicing their separate solo dances. I frown and bite my lip. I only practiced my routine once, at the coven's house earlier. If I don't impress Mrs. Widow, she'll either make me do a pre-made routine or not let me dance at all. The latter could make my parents take me out of the class permanently, so I need to do my best. I set down my bag with the others and take out my favorite slippers. I do the ribbons that go up past my knees. Dad would freak if her new I was using my best flats for practice, but I try not to think about that. What he doesn't know won't hurt him...right?

"Ah, Clawrissa. Good of you to join us," My instructor teases, her eight eyes fixed on me, her face half-serious, "Why don't you show us your routine for the recital first? Since you appear to have places to be." I nod, secretly cursing her for punishing my lateness. After all,there are other girls who make a habit of being late, but have not arrived yet. Why do _I _get punished for _them_?

"As you wish, Mrs. Widow." I say, getting up and placing a CD that Dex had made me in the boom-box we practice by. I press play then move to the center of the room. A blank track plays nothing as everyone turns to give me their attention, but I don't see them. In my mind I am on a stage, dancing for an empty stadium. When the music starts, I begin to dance, spinning at points where the bass goes fast, sweeping slightly gracefully through my little space when it goes slow. At the end, I do as was recommended and crumple to the floor like a broken toy. Everyone claps, even Mrs. Widow.

"Wonderful, Miss Wolf. I will have to work with you and some parts, but it is perfect," She smiles at me awkwardly, her mouth not made for it. "At least it will be. Allow me to say though, it would look best as a duet. Would you be okay with me pairing one of the male students with you?" My eyes grow until they practically pop out.

"I'm s-sorry, what did you say?" I stumble to say, but she's already turned to the few boys in our class.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" She asks them, and I can hear the evil smile in her voice_. "No!"_ I want to shout. _"Don't make me dance with one of them! I can't! I just, I can't!" _Even if I had said them aloud, they would have fallen o dear ears. I have never danced a duet, and of course, professionally, Mrs. Widow has to make me. Regardless, I feel my pulse quicken as she chooses one of the cutest to dance with me, and only manage to squeak "no..." before fainting.

I don't want to speak in the car when Clawd and Clawdeen pick me up, but of course my sister won't leave me alone.

"Are you okay, lil sis? Oh, I hope you are! Mom and Dad are so worried! They wanted to come get you but me and Clawd insisted! Are you okay, Clawrissa? Please say something." She spouts, making me think of Draculaura. Which leads me to the message I was supposed to deliver.

"Draculaura wanted me to tell you you have to be at lunch with her tomorrow. Says it's mega important." I say, thankful for the subject change.

"Oh? Well, alright thanks...Can you please tell me what happened? I'm worried too." She says, frown not budging at all.

"I'm fine, okay? just tired. Everything's fine..." I say loudly and with enough force that it convinces her. As we drive home, I think of a good story so Dad won't "attack" my creature and get me kicked out of the class.


	4. That Meddling Cousin

~Draculaura~

The harsh howling of Draculaura's alarm clock did it's job and shocked her awake. She almost fell to the ground but managed to catch herself and climb down the ladder.

"Last time I sleep on the top on a school night!" She stretched for a little, feeling her bones groan in pain and comfort, an odd mixture. Looking at the time, UlaD puzzled over whether or not she should get dressed before or after breakfast. She stuck her head out her bedroom door and strained to listen. Dexter's sleeping breathes drifted to her ears, confirming she had time. Grinning she walked to the kitchen where her precious Count Fabulous was waiting. He hung from a rafter that sagged a little from his weight making UlaD giggle. She set to making a breakfast of cereal and fruit before sitting down to eat and decide what to do. Would Clawdeen's little sister keep their conversation a secret from her best friend? No, probably not. But maybe that was a good thing. After all, she hadn't told Clawrissa about her plan. She would have to wait until she could tell the ghouls, see what they thought...then again most of what her friends knew about Dexter was what she, Laura, had told them which wasn't flattering. She would have to give a list of her cousin's good traits if she was going to get any good advice. Then there was the subject of yesterday's PD class. Mortalfying "rescue" aside, Dex hadn't seemed to know that Vanessa was the daughter of Van Helsing. Then again, it wasn't exactly obvious. The only one her cousin had seemed to dislike was Jackson for reasons UlaD could only guess. Jackson and Cleo. Though why she didn't like Cleo was more clear.

"Oh Count Fabulous, we have so much to do!" She cooed to the bat who had just decided to fly down and hang from a chair next to her.

~Dexter~

Like Monday, first period was too boring to comment on. But second period is Home Ick. I walk in the room and let out a huge yawn, displaying my boredom for all to see. I smile a little when I notice the assignment for today. Blood Velvet Cupcakes. A little advanced for some kids in here, but who am I to question the teacher? I sit down at my table and am only a little surprised when Deuce and a couple other kids I don't know join me. I lean back in my chair, pondering whether I should ask what he's doing here but I catch the way he's looking at me(his shades actually a smidge transparent) and sigh.

"What?" I ask, leaning forward.

"You're Draculuara's cousin, right?" He mutters and I roll my eyes.

"Gah, when will this stop? Yes, I am. Why do you care?" I fake annoyance despite the fact he's the first to really ask that. He sighs, making me confused.

"Can you not tell her about me being in this class? At least not about my enjoying it?" He moves closer to me as he whispers this. I scrunch up my face, even more confused.

"What are you on about? Do you tell everyone this?" I mutter, not comfortable with having anyone this close to me.

"No. Other people can't tell and aren't related to Ula D. You should know how she is." He says, pissing me off. Sure, My cuz can have trouble with keeping secrets, but that doesn't mean she's unable too! And who does this asshole think he is, trying to tell me what to do? I wanna tell him how lucky he is Cane likes him or he would need surgery.

"Whatever. I won't tell her you enjoy it." I lie, wanting to punch him instead of taking the passive aggressive route.

"Alright class, go get washed up and we will begin~!" Ms. Kindergrubber announces, and I get up with the class. The blonde girl from my table almost bumps into me, paying more attention to putting her hairup than walking. I put my hands up and catch her before she does hit me and steady her.

"'ey! Watch where you're going!" I say, only a little annoyance in my voice. The girl looks at me and blushes, embarrassment visible.

"Sorry. Wasn't paying attention." She explains, continuing to put her hair up in a knot. I sigh and shrug.

"S'alright. Wait till you're by the sink next time." I advise before walking over to the rack with the aprons. I then sniff my hand(discreetly) and realize that this girl is the succubus from yesterday. I grab a pair of aprons and put one on then hold the other out for the girl. She takes it and smiles graciously.

"Th-th-thank you. I'm K-k-k-k-k-k," She starts, then pauses for a few seconds. I wait patiently, putting up hair up while I do so. "Kalista Eídos-Nýchta." She finishes, looking exasperated.

"Nice name. I'm Dexter. You're a succubus, aren't you?" I respond, making her blush.

"Yeah, I am...How c-could you t-t-tell?" She asks, wringing her hands like I was interrogating her. I don't say anything, just tap my nose and flash my fangs. She sighs, understanding. Both of us get to washing our hands before Deuce joins us. I attempt to think of a good joke to make about his hair but am unable too. The other boy joins us and I try not to comment on his pale green skin.

"Alright students. Study the recipe while I demonstrate." The teacher calls, as we walk back to the table. I proceed to zone out when the green boy taps my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to pay attention?" He asks, taking the recipe first. I roll my eyes and shrug.

"I already made a batch last night. I think I can handle it." I mutter, taking the recipe and groaning, "Awww, where's the fun in this? Where's the blood?" The other three look at me like i'm crazy for a second or two. Then Deuce informs me that they no longer use that old recipe due to some complaining about it and the fact that human blood is too hard to come by, at least too hard to provide a whole school with. I scoff but don't say anything. I can't actually argue with that. Instead I watch the teacher and wait until I can do some cooking.

At lunch I sit with Clawrissa as per our forming routine. When she smiles though, I'm made suspicious. I look around and understand when I see who is walking towards our table.

"Wanna join us again, Lukas?" I grin, patting the space beside me.

"Alright." He smiles back before sitting down. I open my mouth to begin a conversation when I'm cut off by the girl from yesterday.

"Do you mind if m-me and Alex sit here? Our table was taken over by that...what's it called...mean female dog Cleo!" She rants, sitting down without waiting. The boy she calls Alex sits beside her and I recognize him as the boy from Home Ick.

"Oh go ahead. Cleo you say? What's she got against you?" I ask, genuinely curious. This Stevie girl does seem like the type to get picked on in a human school, and maybe even here, but not the kind to be pushed around.

"It isn't obvious? And before you go assuming it's cause I'm human that's not it. I think she sees me as extra-inferior cause I'm only half "monster"." Stevonna grumbles even waving her hands a little. I take this in before coming to a conclusion.

"You're a dhampir, aren't you? Huh, shoulda known. Well, don't worry about Cleo. Most likely underneath those bandages she's all wrinkly and decrepit. Not like us, we'll be eternally young, no?" I shrug, taking out the bag of cupcakes I made last night. She laughs uproariously, dropping her kiwi.

"You gotta point there, Dex." She smiles, showing off her little fangs.

"I know. Anyone want one'a these?" I grin back then hold up the the two bags of small cakes.

"I would like one. I rather like sweets, to be honest." Lukas says, holding a hand out. I give him one of the special cupcakes, and smirk.

"You should like that one then." I take another, tugging off the bottom and scoop out the filling. "Took all night to make," I shrug before eating it. Cane grabs one of the ones made in Home Ick and starts eating, making me smile.

"Deuce helped make that, y'know." I tease, making her blush.

"It's still gooh..." She mutters through a mouthful of cupcake. I roll my eyes.

"Don't lie, it tastes better now that you know he helped make it!" I joke, sticking my tongue out. She blushes again, frowning at me. I roll my eyes again, and she smiles.

"Maybe~..." She shakes her head despite the happy tone.

~Draculaura~

"So, what is so important, UlaD?" Cleo was the first to speak, looking around in irritation. Since Monday, she had been glued to her boyfriend as much as possible, lest that psycho commoner tried to steal Deuce away.

"Yeah ghoul, since when do you send news along with my lil sis? We almost always sit together anyways so what's with the drama?" Clawdeen studied her BMFF warily, remembering Clawrissa's odd expression when she told her about today's lunch.

"Hold on, brahs. Crikey, can't you see she's trying to speak?" Lagoona interjected, picking up on Laura's distress at being unable to talk.

"Thanks La. Ok, you guys know my cousin, right?" She looked from face to face, measuring the different levels of recognition.

"You mean that weirdo, Dexter or whatever?" Cleo scowled, thinking of her humiliation.

"I do. She's pretty cool," Clawdeen laughed, "For reasons other than that she's friends with my lil sis." She shot a look at Cleo who glared back. Lagoona simply nodded, then shifted uncomfortably.

"What's she done this time?" The Egyptian princess asked, staring at Draculaura in order to ignore the faces Clawdeen was making at her.

"You misunderstand, I didn't call this meeting to complain!" Laura said, hands folded in an all business gesture. "My cousin can actually be very nice. And I was hoping all of you could help me with helping her."

"I'm sorry, what? What do you mean?" The werewolf asked, tilting her head in a way one would swear is genetic.

"I agree. What would she need help with and what are we going to do? We don't know her very well, mate." La frowned, starting to eat. The petite vampire let out a breath and launched into what she had decided to say.

"I swear my cousin can be nice, she's only mean because she's unhappy. I believe she is interested in at least one manster her, and I want your advice on whether I should help her get this boy or not." She sucked in a breath as her friends recovered.

"Depends on who. Because I swear to Ra I will not help her date my Deuce." Cleo stamped her foot for emphasis, "or any guy hotter than Deuce...Maybe we can hook her up with Clawd." She smiled meanly, enjoying the rage on Clawdeen's face.

"Oh hell no! You did not just say that!" The younger girl snarled, her ears flattened in a feral show of intimidation. She bared her fangs and hooked her hands into claws and was about to physically slap Cleo when both UlaD and La tugged the frothing ghoul away.

"That was totally uncalled for, Cleo!" The petite ghoul shook her head before helping the sea ghoul lead their friend to the bathroom.

~Dexter~

I notice something out of the corner of my eye and look to see Draculaura and on of her friends struggling to make Clawrissa's older sister to leave the cafe.

"I'll be right back."I say before getting up and walking over. On my way I notice that girl from Monday sitting by herself at one table, looking smug. This is her fault, I realize with out even knowing what's going on. I turn back to look at my cousin managing to get the were wolf out the door making me hurry to catch up.

"What's up? What's going on?" I ask, attempting to take 'laura's place.

"Cleo insulted my brother!" Clawdeen snarls, still trying to get out of the two girls grips. I help push her into the bathroom.

"Calm down, Clawdeen!" My cuz starts.

"Yeah she isn't worth it," I jump in, holding my hands up in a hopefully persuasive gesture.

"...What do you mean?" The werewolf asks after a minute of consideration. The other girls frown, but look relieved she's no longer visibly out for blood.

"She's just some spoiled-ass bitch. Is punching her and getting in trouble worth it?" I reason, shrugging, "Not to mention, that is clearly what she wanted." This sparks realization in the younger girl's face, trumping any lasting anger.

"You're right. She's never been mean to Clawd himself..." She mutters, walking away from us. Ula casts a look of mixed gratitude and discomfort over at me before following her friend.

"Thanks, brah. We can take it from here." Lagoona says, smiling but I could tell she was trying not to make shooing motions. I nod and leave, going back to my table where Stevonna and her friend are laughing with Cane.

"What did I miss? I ask, sitting down. The little dhamphir holds a finger up as she trys to stop laughing.

"Just some jokes, Dex. What'd you leave for?" Clawrissa giggles before covering her mouth like a little kid.

"Ah, I see...Where'd Lukas go?" I say that last bit with the tiniest of frowns, looking around.

"He went to the bathroom." Alex shrugs, picking at the crust of his sandwich.

"Yeah. He'll back soon I imagine." My friend grins knowingly, and I smack her shoulder.

"No big loss. I've got plenty of time." I shrug, playing with the little fishtail braid in my hair. The others go back to babbling while I take most of my hair in my hands, braiding it into a basic one.

"Oh! You think you can do that to my hair?" Stevie asks, touching my smaller braid.

"Maybe..." I smile, tossing the larger one over my shoulder.

"Ah, please be careful where thou art throwing that." A familiar voice says, rubbing his arm like it's hurt. I smile apologetically.

"Sorry! I didn't men tah 'it ya!" I blush, rubbing the back of my head. I try to ignore my friend's attempt to disguise her laugh as coughing. I throw her a look subtly before turning back to face everyone.

"It is alright, thou did not hurt me." Lukas nods, grabbing another one of my cupcakes.

"Like 'em?" I tease. He doesn't respond but rather takes a big bite then grins. "I'll take that as a yes." I smirk, grabbing one for myself.

~Draculaura~

After school, Ula D joined Cleo and the rest of the current fear squad for the try-outs. She recognized the green ghoul from class., Frankie. She smiled excitedly. One more friend she would get to spend more time with and she hadn't even needed to try to convince her!

"If only Clawdeen would join..." She mumbled to herself, smiling. Cleo walked past the line of potential fear leaders, staring them down like the superior ghoul she was. She scowled when she noticed the newbie at the end of the line but was glad that she was the only newbie to be trying out.

"Any experience?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, sure!" Frankie replied, hoping her lie wasn't obvious as her neck bolts sparked.

"There are only two openings on this fear leading squad," the captain started, walking back to the rest of the team, "And it's reserved for the best of the best." She then turned back to face the hopefuls, "Is that you? _**Unlikely**. Watch closely_. We do the routine once, then _you repeat_." her smile was not encouraging to go with her words, "_**Nothing**_ less than **_perfection_** on my squad." The slowly less hopeful girls looked at each other before Cleo signaled Ghoulia to start the music.

The squad performed a very intricate routine which the hopefuls all tried to memorize but most found too hard to even think about doing in one go. It was also important to note that it required multiple people, and that only made it harder. Before long the squad finished.

"Now, you." Cleo said, smirking as thought she already knew their reaction was gonna happen. Most of them ran like hell, leaving only Frankie and Kalista.

"My turn?" The newbie asked, looking actually calm. "OK." She began to go through most of the routine, repeating it almost perfectly. Of course, at the worse possible moment, her foot came loose and landed in Ghoulia's drink, splashing it all over the mean ghoul. Kalista had to fight to keep from laughing, and thinking _that could be me next!_ Instead she tried to decide who to help: The fleeing re-animated ghoul or the screeching mummy? Eventually, she lost that decision she took so long, Ghoulia and a couple other ghouls helped Cleo clean off, and Frankie was out of the gym. She simply stood around until they returned and she got her chance to try out.

~Dexter~

After dinner, I clean up the dining room and my self. I think about showering, but a yawn gives me a decision. I change into my pajamas and step into my room. I walk up one wall until I reach a spot to hang from. I do so and yawn. Closing my eyes I wait to fall asleep. I wait for what seems like forever then give up and drop to the floor.

"Please don't let this be _another_ night without sleep..." I whisper as I stand up. I open my coffin and look inside. My home-made Doctor and Dr Horrible plushies lay together with their hands over-lapping. I smile before scooping them up and jumping in. I close the lid and try to fall asleep. After only a few minutes I give up again. I get out and carry myself and the plush to Draculaura's room. I knock once before going in. She looks at me from the bottom of her new bunk-coffin.

"I'd hate to know what they thought that was for..." I mutter.

"Uh, why are you here?" she asks, ignoring my statement.

"Can't sleep, mind if I try here?"

"Oh... Sure." She smiles. I return it, walking over to the ladder and climbing up. I lay down and get settled in, just nodding off as I hear Draculaura turn on her tv. I groan and start to yell at her when I remember something.

"Hey Ula?"

"Yeah Dexter?"

"You think you can get Uncle Drac to let me have a party on Halloween?" I blurt, feeling uncomfortable with asking my younger cousin for help.

"A party? Isn't the dance Friday enough?" She asks. I roll my eyes before responding.

"I told you I might not go! And even if I do, I wanna party to actually celebrate Halloween! Scary movies and what-not!" I inform her, leaning over so she can see me.

"Okay, okay. I'll think about it...Will I be allowed to go or are you gonna make me stay in here?" Her response silences me for a little, her words hurtful. Do I really act so mean?

"_Bien sûr_! Of course! And you can invite..._youcaninviteJacksonifyouwant._" That last part is the hardest to get out. I hate the guy cause I can't trust him, can't figure him out. For all I know he could secretly be a huge abusive jerk and I'll be damned if I let anyone like that date my cuz!

"Alright...I'll see what I can do." I can hear her smile. I move into the middle of the bed and tug the covers over my head. Then I hear the TV again and groan.

"Hey 'laura?"

"Yeah, 'layla?"

"Ok, don't call me that. And do you think you can turn it down? Wanna sleep."

"Oh! Right, sorry!" She squeaks before doing as I ask. I smile despite myself and actually manage to fall asleep.


	5. The Monster Stirs

_A/N: Quick warning, this chapter has some foreign language in it. Please, use Google Translate._

* * *

><p>~Dexter~<p>

_Darkness. I have known this object, this being for a long time. And yet when i open my eyes to darkness, i am frightened. It seems too dark, too silent. I start to panic, thinking i am back in my coffin, in my grave. I worry my whole vampire life was one long dream and now I've actually woken up and must go through the pains of digging myself out of this hole and living life as a newborn. I lift my hands to beat at the lid when it is swung open. A burst of light floods my senses, making me squint and scowl. The light fades and i am greeted with the sight of a familiar face. "Hey..." he murmurs, smiling like a child who knows their doing something they will be punished for, but doesn't care. I try to speak, but my dry lips cling together to keep whatever moisture within left inside me._

_"Thee must be thirsty. Dost thou wish for me to bring thou a drink?" he asks, voice still soft and hush. My cheeks burn, and i wanna invite him to help me feed himself, but i think better of it. I can't even open my mouth. "Oh, may i help?" he teases, leaning in and planting a kiss on my mouth. Somehow this allows me to pull my lips apart again._

_"Thank you," I say, sitting up as he pulls away, "but i can get my own blood." With this i become officially lucid. I know that this isn't real. This thought causes my dream to melt away, _and me to wake up.

~Draculaura~

The little vampire was woken not by her alarm, but the sound of a body hitting the ground. She leaned out of her coffin to see her cousin, face down on the floor but still asleep. She smiled and let out a little giggle. It was something to see her tough cousin in such a vulnerable state. Wasn't this the second time she'd seen her like this? Maybe. After a minute or so, she climbed out and helped her cousin into the lower level, making a mental note to get her father to get the top half made deeper.

~Clawrissa~

When I wake up, I do my best to forget my dream. The last image, however, stays printed on the backs of my eyelids. Me in the arms of a guy. A cute guy who in my dream wanted me alone. I want to enjoy the thought but it makes my heart beat too fast. I drag myself out of bed as it hits me; my alarm clock didn't go off! I scramble to my feet and grab the iCoffin off my nightstand. I struggle to text and get dressed, but it takes longer than doing both separately.

Cane:

Dex! I overslept! Can I get a ride to school? Please?

Dexter:

Sure. I'll send any of the coven who can.

Dexter:

Any of you guys able to give Cane a ride?

Brandon:

I will, they're all asleep.

Dexter:

You mind if Brandon drives you?

Cane:

He keeps from flirting, yeah.

Dexter:

Alright. I'll have him pick me up

then we'll come get ya, kay?

Cane:

Kay.

I grin a little. Then see my sis Maulissa still asleep. I go over and gently shake her awake.

"Wha? What's up?" She asks, sitting up.

"We missed the hearse, but Dex is gonna give us a ride." I say, grabbing my books and shoving them into a bag. I reach for the last book but Penny is asleep on top of it. I try to push her off but she stays put. Giving up, I yank the book out from under her, causing her to fall over, awake. She yowls at me as I put the book in my bag.

"Sorry Penny-kin-kin! I need this!" I say, reaching to pet her. She rubs up against my hand and purrs, forgiving me my sins. I smile, tugging my back-pack on. Maulissa finishes dressing as I realize I haven't shaved. I drop my bag and dash to the nearest bathroom, undressing as I go. Before I start though, I examine my hair and decide on cutting it a bit. The length was beginning to rival Dex's.

"Hey? You guys ready yet? I hear Dexter call.

"Need a few more minutes!" I shout back. I finish shaving and cutting and step out of the bathroom where Maulissa is waiting, already ready. We walk/run down the hall and turn into the living room where Dex is waiting at the front door. I look at her outfit and raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't there like, laws against you wearing skirts?" I tilt my head.

"Hey, nice to see you too. And Possibly. But I like to break a law now and then so it works." She says before leading us out to the waiting car. Brandon is already out and waiting with the back door open. I slide in and put my back pack in the middle seat.

"Please tell me that's the only law you plan on breaking." I wait until Dex is in the passenger side seat to lean forward and ask/say.

"I make no promises." She grins at me mischievously just as the only male in the car stomps on the gas.

~Dexter~

When we get to Monster High, the buses are still unloading. Meaning there's still time to decide whether I should skip first period or not.

"Good job, Brandon." I grin, sticking my umbrella out then maneuvering my way out of the car, pretending that the tight skirt I'm wearing isn't making that difficult.

"Oh thank god! I was worried we were going to crash." Cane's sis pants as she gets out. My friend follows, the look on her face showing she agrees. I stick my tongue out at them.

"You guys are no fun...Hey, did you cut your hair?" I ask, noticing the length. She nods then starts walking towards the building. I follow after waving good-bye to my _fils de sang_.

"Sounds like someone's being embarrassed." Maulissa remarks as I hear what sounds like Stevonna's enraged cry. I frown and push through a crowd of monsters to find my dhamphir friend staring at her locker and the message on it. Someone's written "Dumb half-human freak." on it in marker. she turns to me, face screwed up with anger and shame.

"She...She did this..." Her voice is hoarse and hard for most to hear.

"I know. She's wrong though. You know that." I say, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She nods, but doesn't look any happier.

"I wanna punch her..." She mutters, even cracking her knuckles. I shake my head.

"Naw, that's a bad idea. then you'll get in trouble while she'll just get away with it..." I mutter, "Wanna come skip first period with me?" She looks at me for a minute or two then grins.

"Sure. I have Math first period any way." She says. I grin back then lead her to the nearest bathroom to hide.

~Clawrissa~

I don't wanna admit this, but I was a tiny bit hurt when Dex went off to help her new dhamphir friend without saying goodbye to me. I do my best forget it as I walk with Maulissa towards class.

"well, now is where I must take my leave. See you in last period." She says with a wave. I wave back before heading to my Trigular Calcometry 101 class. I take the same seat I had on Tuesday and put my back pack on the desk in front of me. That's when I hear a soft mewing sound. I flip up the top and nearly shout in surprise.

"Penny! What are you doing in my bag?" I squeak, startling my fluffy cat awake. She jumps out of my bag and is halfway to the floor before I even realize she's out. "Wait! Penny! Come back!" I shout, getting up and running down the stairs. I try to beat her to the door but she speeds past me, yowling frantically. I chase after her as she runs down the hall. After a few minutes I can no longer hear her yowling. Instead I hear her purring and a familiar voice going "Chicka chicka chicka?" I walk up to find Dexter cradling Penny in her arms, scratching her tummy. Her friend stands close, smiling at the fur ball.

"Chicka chicka, Penny-kin-kin?" She coos as my cat purrs and becomes putty in her arms. I smile.

"You're so good with her. If I didn't love her so much, I'd give her too you." I tease, taking the purple-furred cat back.

"I couldn't if you wanted too. I got a buddy who needs me more." She shrugs as the dhamphir walks over with a hand extended.

"Mind If I pet her? She's so cute. Not as cute as my Bane, but cute." Her voice doesn't match her smile and sounds like she's been crying or just screaming. Feeling bad for being mad at her earlier I extend my arms with Penny cradled in them. She stands to pet her, and grins as my cat presses herself into her hand.

"What did you mean, Dex? I know you have more than one blood son..." I tilt my head. She shakes hers.

"I found this cute little bat dudette in need of a home. An adorable flying fox." Dex shrugs again, smiling at the thought, "Normally I don't think bats should be pets, but I had to make an exception."

"That sounds really cool. My Bane is actually part wolf. His mother was half wolf and half husky. I'd owned her until she gave birth to Bane and...well, died..." Stevie says, going from normal volume to soft by the end.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I frown, wanting to change the conversation.

"Well, you should get back to class, 'rissa. I'll see that lil miss Penny-kin gets home safely, alright?" MY friend smiles at me then scoops up my cat. I nod and start walking back to the classroom. "Let me know if you get in trouble! I'll take care of it!" She calls after me. I turn my head to the side and nod before hurrying to get back. When I walk into the room, the class is already going on. Of course it stops as soon as i start walking back to my seat.

"I see that not even cats like you, _Flea_-rissa!" Cleo calls from her seat near the front row. I scowl as it seems like everyone starts laughing at me. When I get to my seat, Draculaura is waiting for me, her face sympathetic.

"Don't listen to Cleo, Clawrissa. She's just jealous." She smiles. I look at her in confusion for a few minutes.

"Jealous? Of me?" I ask, unable to comprehend this. Cleo is pretty and popular like my older sister. She's also made it clear she sees us werewolves as inferior.

"Yeah. You're pretty like Clawdeen. and you should know your sis wasn't even this pretty at your age, so you might become prettier than her." 'laura tells me, and I try to listen and believe. But I can't since I know I can't compare to my older sister when it comes to beauty.

"Thank you Ula." I lie anyway, not wanting her to be upset. She nods and goes back to sitting beside the re-animated ghoul. I sigh and take out my notebook, determined to avoid self-pity in favor of school work. But it keeps nagging at me. I know I am not ugly, but there's no chance I am or ever will be pretty...

~Dexter~

I start walking to my locker as the bell ending first period shrieks. When I get there, I open it and take out a folded piece of paper. If I'm lucky, this piece will mean something by the end of the night. I mentally kick myself for not bringing up my party idea with 'laura and by extension Uncle Drac sooner. I can only hope that he will agree at dinner tonight.

Of course I have to hope that the person the invitation in my hands is meant for will agree too but I try not to think about it. I walk through the hall. sniffing the air until I catch the scent I want and follow it too his locker. I'm so engrossed with my own task, I don't notice him passing by me and coming back until I nearly run him over. I tug the fedora off my head and smile sheepishly.

"Hey Lukas." I say, feeling what my cousin would call mortalfied.

"Hello Dexter. What was that thee was putting in mine locker?" He asks. I look back it then at him, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean? Oh, that's your locker? Well...You'll have to open it see, cause I totally just forgot." I joke, smiling sweetly. But I can tell he doesn't believe me so i sigh and tell him it was an invitation to a possible Halloween party at my uncle's castle.

"What about the dance tomorrow? Art thou not planning on going?" He asks, looking a little disappointed. I frown and shake my head.

"No, I'll probably go. But I wanna have a party with more than just dancing." I shrug, spinning my hat on one hand nonchalantly.

"I see." He says, seeming to just notice the fedora in my hand.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal your hat." I say, holding it out to show the buttons on the side. He looks over the hat and then my outfit.

"Alright. thou certainly has many pins on thine shirt." He remarks, making me grin.

"I find buttons to be one of the more fun ways of communication." I say, starting to walk towards the classroom. He follows and looks over the buttons again.

"Well when they have writing on them, yes. What is this one mean?" He asks, touching my Doctor Horrible pie button.

"It's about how some people can be layered. Like that bully Cleo, "I try not to show too much anger, but remembering Monday among other instances of her cruelty, i begin to become so angry I speak with my Transylvanian accent, "There may be something underneath her mean exterior, but I can bet you further underneath is a third layer identical to the first!"

"...Thou really dislike this girl, dost thou not?" He asks, reminding me he is beside me. I blush and try to smile.

"Yes, sorry. I just can not stand those spoiled rich brat types..." I mumble. We walk in silence until we reach the room. "C'mon, bells gonna ring." I say before gently grabbing his hand without thinking and walking up to the same seat from Tuesday. When I sit down, I realize what I'd done and drop his hand, blushing deeper than I would have liked. " Sorry." I mumble, turning to face the teacher and try to forget what I'd just done.

~later~

I rearrange the food on my tray as I walk back to the table. I note that most of the people already sitting there are familiar, with one newcomer. I don't recognize her, but I feel like I should. Her skin is the color of ashen dirt, and is quite distinctive even in a school as colorful as this. I shrug off this thought and sit down between her and Clawrissa.

"Hey guys." I say, unwrapping my fork and spoon.

"Hey! I thought you brought?" Stevonna asks, uncapping a plastic container of the same stuff as yesterday.

"I do, but I've had this craving for chips since I woke up. I thought they'd be serving them…." I shrug, stirring the questionable food in the largest part of my tray.

"Really? I coulda sworn I saw some when I walked by…..'less you mean fries…" Cane mutters, ripping the crust off her dripping sandwich.

"….._What_ are you guys eating?" I direct at both Cane and Stevie. She holds up a fruit and the container.

"kiwi and marshmallow fluff. I got other stuff but I don't like everything my mom packs me…." She sighs, putting them back down.

"I see…..odd combination." I roll my eyes, unsurprised.

"It's a pulled pork sand witch, Dex. It's really good." Canine adds, taking a big bite for emphasis. I smile, only a little jealous her food was edible.

"You guys should hurry to eat…." The unfamiliar girl mutters, eyes distant. I open my mouth to speak then notice Kalista taking out a whole cooked chicken. Everyone else does their best to finish eating as she begins. She devours it, reminding me of the Master.

"Jeez Kalista! You eat like a werewolf!" Alexavier teases, and both he and Stevie start laughing.

"I resent that!" Clawrissa says through the rest of her sandwich. This only makes them laugh harder, but makes the succubus's blush fade a smidge.

"So…who're you?" I turn to the stranger. She looks at me, but I can tell she isn't seeing me.

"You should beware of what you do to Cleo." She whispers, barely audible to even me, "she will try to destroy your world, and may succeed…" Then, without another word, she gets up and walks away. I repress my urge to be freaked out before asking, "Who the _hell_ was that?"

"That was Arabella. She's a nixie." The blonde shrugs, gnawing on a bone. The remains of the chicken lay in front of her.

"Oh….._shit_ she just "prophesized" me, didn't she?" I frown, swiping a bone and breaking it open. I suck out the marrow as I'm met with shaken heads.

"She was just spouting facts. She doesn't prophesize if she can help it." Kalista says, reaching to rub the bone on an invisible(or rather _not there_) horn. Then, with an embarrassed smile, she drops the bone back among the wreckage.

"Ah…Well I could figure Cleo out myself…" I say, "She's a bully and a twat who thinks this place is hers." As expected, Cane and 'lista gasp. I roll my eyes, and explain that in the UK, twat means fool.

"Ohhh. Well, she kinda is both." Stevie shrugs, a what-can-you-do look on her face. I laugh and smack the table.

"Right you are, Stevonna." I smirk, scooping up as much mystery crap as I can on my spoon before scanning the cafeteria.

"Dexter, don't!" Cane says woodenly, figuring out my plan.

"Yeah. She'll ruin your ears, she'll scream so loud!" The succubus warns. I ignore them, locating the enemy.

"Fire!" I say for emphasis, aiming then flinging the stuff at Cleo. It hits its mark and splatters her back as she storms out the cafeteria.

"Whoo! Bullseye!" Stevie laughs, as Canine braces for the back-lash and tries to hide a smile.

"Nice shot." Alex nods, tapping his fingers in a bored gesture. I grin a little, feeling less victorious for the lack of reaction.

"I would say that was for you, Stevonna, but she didn't seem to notice..." I groan. She just shrugs.

"At least she'll get embarrassed for once." She says, lifting her container in a mock toast. I return it with my carton.

"I hope no one tells..." My friend mutters, studying the chunky end of her bangs.

"I'm easy." I shrug lazily. This makes the green-skinned boy snicker so I stare at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry...That's not something ghouls usually advertise..." He smiles sheepishly.

"It's British slang. It means I don't care." I sigh.

"Ohhhh. Sorry." He says. I nod then grab my tray ad walk to a trash can. I scan the cafe then sigh. tossing my tray before going back.

"Don't be upset, it probably doesn't mean anything bad." Clawrissa whispers, eyes sympathetic. I try not to show any disappointment, and think of a change of topic.

"Oh, Kalista. Try keeping Sunday night open." I say, resting my chin in my hand. She nods before getting up with her plate.

"Oh yeah! I saw the invite by the way! If it's on, I'll totally come!" The little dhamphir grins. I smile back mentally reminding myself about dinner. Too soon, or maybe too late, the bell rings and I get up with Cane to head to the gym.

~Draculaura~

Draculaura wasn't surprised that when she passed her cousin on the way to the locker room, she was not dressed in a proper uniform again. She noted that the shirt had a number on it like a jersey so unless she'd tricked Deuce into giving it to her, it was her own. The shorts also seemed more like one of the team's uniforms rather than the PD ones. At least she was wearing shorts. Once changed, she headed back to her cousin who was standing with Clawdeen and Clawrissa. The two older girls appeared to be teasing the little werewolf. Ula rolled her eyes, knowing whatever they were talking about was in good fun.

"Good to see you chose to wear _a_ uniform, cousin!" She smiled, teasing. The taller girl smiled back, nodding as she yanked a head band over her bangs.

"Are you gonna be volunteer to be captain?" The youngest ghoul asked, putting her hair up in a high ponytail. Her friend shook her head then grinned mischievously,

"Maybe you should, Canine." She poked her friend and then laughed to show she was only joking. The werewolf didn't respond, only turned to face the direction that the gym creature was coming from.

"ALRIGHT! This is the last class of Dodge brawl!" Coach Igor shouted, making Dexter think that was the only way he was able to communicate. "Volunteers for Team Captains?" Dex, Clawdeen and Draculaura were surprised to see Clawrissa among the two to raise their hands.

"Hey, I was kidding, Cane! You don't have to-" The tall vampire began only to be cut off,

"The name is Rissa. And i do what I want." The werewolf snapped before walking over to stand near the other captain, Alexavier.

"Alright! Pick teams!" Coach demanded, as the mostly confused students formed a line.

"Ladies first." Alex said, smiling kindly. Rissa scoffed but didn't turn down the offer.

"Dexter." She commanded, and her friend obeyed, looking incredibly confused.

"Kalista?" He asked, smile faltering. The blonde practically bounced to his side, glad she was most likely not going to be on the hunter's team.

"Clawdeen."

"Jackson."

"Draculaura."

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't know your name, " Alex said, motioning for a three-eyed girl to join his team.

"...Helsing." Rissa said and was met by similar "WHAT?"s from the two vampire cousins. The taller turned to Ula and frowned.

"Is that-?" She asked in a terse whisper. The pixie-like girl nodded, the word anger practically painted on her face. Dexter thought to herself about what this meant, not sure if this Vanessa girl was the daughter of Abraham van Helsing himself or simply a descendent. Either way, the best way to respond was to appear unintimidated.

She smiled at the Hunter sarcastically. "Welcome to the team, Integra."

"My name is Vanessa, Dracul." She sighed.

"Right. I don't go by that name anymore. It's Arkham now." The vampire scowled. While the two were talking, Draculaura asked Rissa why she'd chosen her despised enemy for their team.

"She's good for the team, is a good player if you didn't notice." The younger ghoul snapped before going back to choosing people. Again, it didn't take long for sides to be chosen and the two teams were standing on opposite sides of the gym.

"The game will start on three! 1...2...3!" Coach Igor shouted at them. Rissa and Dex got to the line of dodge balls at the same time as each other and one of Alex's teammates. They scooped up as many balls as they could before running back to their side to begin throwing. After a few minutes, Dexter stopped playing and simply watched her best friend in surprised confusion. The ghoul was throwing dodge balls with an aggression the vampire had never seen her exhibit before. It was almost like this wasn't Clawrissa, but someone else.

"Are you alright?" She stepped closer to her friend to ask. She didn't get a response, only a glare. Then, a pair of balls flew over and hit both ghouls.

"Gah! See what you _**did?**_"Rissa scowled, stalking over to the sidelines. Dex followed, frowning.

"I didn't do that on purpose!" She muttered, deciding it wasn't worth it to try to talk to her friend. After the game was over, Dexter followed her little werewolf friend into the locker room.

"What was that all about?" She asked, staring over her should at all who stared at her. When she turned back, Rissa was shoving her uniform back in her locker, wearing most of her clothes. "Forgetting something?" She frowned, rushing to change out of her sweaty clothes.

"Not that I know of," Rissa replied, grabbing her bag, "I gotta get to class. Ugh, gag and _bore_ me! Catch ya later." She then sashayed her way out the door, leaving her best friend speechless. soon, however, Clawrissa let out a shrill squeak of surprise when she realized she wasn't wearing any of her more modest clothes and ran back in.

"Oh my goodness, this is so mortalfying!" She whined, rushing to open her locker before the bell ring.

"Are you ok?" Dex asked, frown still there. The chestnut haired girl looked up at her, eyes confused.

"Yeah...what happened?" She whispered. But there was no way to answer, no way to describe what was unknown.

~Dexter~

At the end of the day I meet up with Draculaura at her locker.

"So, I'm gonna make dinner tonight. If you haven't asked Uncle Drac yet, do it then please?" I say, playing with one of my Horrible buttons pinned to my bag.

"Alright. Sounds like fun." She smiles. I grin back, nodding.

"Yep. I'll make sure to make your food separately." I say as we begin to walk, "Oh, and try to wait to go to bed a little? I know you wanna sleep for as long as you can before tomorrow but I gotta stay after."

"Oh, yeah. You got detention." She nods.

"Actually no, I had detention Tuesday. Not that I went..."

"What? You skipped detention? Why were you in class then? They give you in school suspension for skipping detention!"

"I glamored my way out of that." I shrug, since it's no big thing. I don't plan on having to do _that_ often. It's too risky, even on people who are weak-willed.

"Dexter! You shouldn't do that! That's just, that's just _wrong_! you're screwing with _people's minds_! I know you wouldn't like them doing that to _you_!" My cousin preaches, annoying me to no end. I sigh and turn to tell 'laura about how I don't need her scolding me, when I catch sight of Lukas heading towards me.

"Go get on the bus, alright? We'll talk about this later." I shoo her away before he gets any closer. When he does I ask "What's up?" He smiles a little before asking, "Art thou still free for tomorrows dance?" i grin back before pretending to go through a mental list of possible engagements.

"At the moment, yes. Why?" I fake an innocent smile, playing like my cousin. Of course if he gets closer personally, he'll learn I'm not big on innocent, but for now...

"Well, i should ask another question first. Can thou accompany me to a theater meeting tonight?" He looks around a little as if he feels watched. Instinctively, i scan the crowd for any danger, or simply anyone staring our way.

"I guess i can. Gotta go to some class first, meet up with a teacher." I shrug, conveying that this isn't important. He nods, but i as I mull it over, this invite starts to bother me. "Mind telling me why you wanna take me to this meeting?" I narrow my eyes, feeling overly skeptical. Then again, i couldn't help it, there was something obviously off about this. If he wanted me to come with to this tonight, and the dance, why not go in order?

"In all honesty, Operetta told me she has to meet you before I can take you to the dance." He admitted. This made me scowl in anger.

"And who is Operetta? Why do you need her permission to take me to the dance?" i snarl, not caring that he'd probably see me as being too mean.

"She's a close friend. I have an obligation to her." He defends.

"Is she your girlfriend? If she is, i'm not going anywhere with you!" i growl, feeling the eyes of others on me, making me sigh. I want to punch someone...

"She is not my girlfriend. I am sorry, i did not mean to make thou upset." His voice is soft and reminds me of my dream. I suddenly want to forget this all and go back to him asking me out, but at the same time i want to tell him to how I feel. It's a hard decision, be like those dumb girls who forgive and forget to avoid real responsibility or be the bitch everyone sees me as. I take the middle route and sigh, "I appreciate your offer, but i don't wanna go if i have to meet some chick in order to date someone. Also, word of advice, but you shouldn't have to ask your friends permission to ask someone out. Try being a little more independent, _cheri_." I lean towards him. I wait for his reply, but he doesn't speak immediately.

"I suppose thou art right, although i am asking because of thine cousin. She told me that thou likes me." He says this last part with a little smile. I blush deeply, digesting this information.

"I see. Is that the only reason you asked me?" I say, using my eyes to unconsciously tell him to stop being so honest. I hate myself for it, but i don't want to know.

"Of course it isn't the only reason." He says, and i try to swallow it as truth, but it is hard. "Ok. I'll go with you. After I visit my teacher." I mutter, pushing past to go back inside. He follows, "Dost thou mind if I come along? I have nothing else to do at the moment."

"OK, but I'm gonna go change first. Meet me outside our Music Studies room." I say, not bothering to slow down. At my locker i grab my jeans out then head to the closest bathroom. Inside i tug off my pencil skirt and slip on the pants. Just out of curiosity, i unzip the sides all the way, wondering who will notice and say something. Then i go back to my locker and grab my bag, stuffing the skirt in a pocket. Slinging it over my shoulder i take my time getting to the classroom. "Hey. I'll be right out." i tell Lukas as he looks at my change. I tip my fedora teasingly before heading inside.

I hurry through my talk with the teacher, apologizing for not attending class twice.

"I will allow your absence without punishment this once, but it is within your best interest that you do not miss anymore lessons." She scolds. I nod though, grateful.

"I will be in class next Monday. See you then." I Say before walking out of the room. The first thing I notice is that Lukas is no longer standing outside it. I frown, looking around. Then I decide to wait a little, assuming he'll come back. After a few minutes, I'm proved right as he does. I open my mouth to ask where he went but then I smell the linger scent of soap, most likely on his hands(it's too faint to pinpoint).

"Hey. I'm all done with talkin' too Miss Ren. Wanna head to that meeting now?" I ask, eyebrow raised. He nods.

"We have plenty of time though." he says, glancing at a clock.

"Ace." i murmur under my breath.

"Hmm?" he asks, looking a little amused. I smirk at him.

"I didn't say anything." i shrug then, walking away.

"Will thou wait for me?" he calls after, hurrying to keep up.

"Sorry." i pause.

"thank you." he says as i gently take his hand. "If you don't mind..." another shrug, as if i don't care either way.

"If it will keep thee from running off without me." He doesn't even bother to try to mask it as anything other than a blatant lie. I smile at him genuinely. We start walking again down the long hall.

"So, where is this meeting anyway?" I ask, other hand reaching for my bag with the small umbrella tucked inside. He starts heading toward an adjoining hallway however.

"We need to go backstage." He informs me when I slow down instead of following.

"Bloody 'ell, I totally forgot. I need to get to the parking lot….." I start when the closest door to the outside opens. I hiss as a ray of the setting sun hits my face but the pain lasts a second as the door closes again. I look to see Samson and out of instinct drop Lukas's hand.

"Oh, Layla! 'ere you are! I thought it twasn't gonna take too long for you to talk to that teacher…." He says, stepping towards me as if he doesn't see Lukas.

"Change of plans. I gotta go to a meeting with 'im." I explain, jabbing a thumb and the other blond male. I grit my teeth when he stares at him with anger and jealously painted on his face.

"….Wot is this? What the 'ell?" His whispers, voice hostile. I stare at him for a minute, confused.

"..._Putem vorbi despre asta mai târziu? Sunt ocupat acum, _Samson." I practically command, only glancing over my shoulder at Lukas to make sure he didn't understand me. Following my lead, my friend replies in Romanian as well, "Ok. _Dar Tu mai bine-mi telefonul. M__ă__ faci s__ă__ m__ă__ griji at__â__t de r__ă__u, uneori_, Layla ..." Looking into his eyes, i am tempted to lie and say I'd call him but really call Darrenin, "_Dreapta. Du-te acas__ă__. Te voi suna c__â__nd am nevoie de o plimbare_." I say, deciding to be honest. Then quick enough as to not give anyone the wrong idea, i stand on tip-toe and brush my lips across his cheek.

"_Amend__ă_," he mutters, defeated, "_Te voi vedea atunci când ai nevoie de mine_." He takes advantage of the proximity of our bodies, however, to run a finger up my spine, digging the nail in so I feel it. I bite my lip and breathe hard, trying(but failing) not to let him know how his touch makes me feel. Then, smiling victoriously, he turns and walks out the double doors. I wave weakly, feeling many emotions but mostly pissed at him for being jealous. I haven't had feelings for him like that in so long. So why does he for me? I thought my Samson was stronger than that. I walk back over to Lukas, suppressing my annoyance.

"...May i ask why he called thee Layla? Is thine name not Dexter?" he asks, making me sigh.

"It is now. Layla is the name my parents gave me. Well, they named me Draculayla to be accurate." i say, visibly unhappy.

"Thou dost not like the name?"

"No I do, it's just not me ya know?" i shrug, playing with my hair. I guess I don't look like I wanna talk because he doesn't respond to this. Instead we start walking again.

"Oh, thine cheek." He says startling. I feel the one where I'd been touched by the ray of sun light. The skin there is burnt.

"Oh, it's nothing." I mutter, tugging my bag up and going through it. I produce a warm bottle of blood. I twist the cap off and toss it. Then, I knock back the tall boy and finish with a contented sigh.

"So much better warm..." I say, touching my healing cheek.

"That is impressive." I hear him say.

"Innit though? Heh heh...Nah. I'm just lucky." I turn to him and smile. "In many ways." This I say with a smirk before walking again at my normal speed. He manages to catch up to me though, as I knew he would.

"Did I not ask thee not to walk off without me?" He asks. I pretend to think hard on this then smirk at him.

"You said I could hold your hand if it would keep me from running off," I tease, "and I didn't run off."

"Well, thou had let go of mine hand." He points out. I smile a little sheepishly.

"True enough..." I say, deciding against taking his hand again. Walking in silence, it doesn't takes us long to reach the auditorium. The bell shrieks as I approach the main doors. "Which door do we take?" I ask, before realizing he hasn't stopped walking.

"This way." He calls over his shoulder. I catch up to him in few strides but teasingly push his shoulder in fake anger.

"What the heck? You dislike it when I walk ahead but you do it too? What's up with that?' I joke, shrugging.

"I didn't mean to leave thee behind." He apologizes, but I smile at him.

"I know." I say, reaching for the door to backstage. Lukas beats me to it, and opens it for us. "Oh,_ danke_." I nod before going through the door.

"Thou speaketh German?" He asks, following. I shake my head.

"Just that one word. Never stayed in Germany. No offense." I pause, looking around. I'd been backstage before, but it never seemed to somehow amaze me. Maybe it was the little girl in me who found it so incredible and magical. "Lived in a lot of places and picked up the languages, I mean." I explain then, yanking myself back into the here and now. He leads me to a little lounge-like area where a group of various monsters are sitting. One girl stands up and Lukas and she walk towards each other.

"My dear Operetta..." He says, taking one of her hands and kissing it. I ignore the pang of jealous annoyance this conjures. My first thoughts upon actually seeing Operetta is that she is prettier. Possibly more than me. I hide this from both of them, acting instead like I'm unimpressed.

"_Ami_, it is so good to see you." She smiles at him. I pause at her casual mixture of French and English.

"_Parlez-vous français_?" i raise an eyebrow and resist the urge to sigh when the girl looks at me like i must be stupid to ask. "_Je veux dire, maîtrisez-vous_?" i say. She gives me another look that i do sigh at. "_Je parle couramment le français, mais vous ne pouvez pas dire en parlant de moi quand je pense que vous ne connaissez Anglais. Excusez-moi de ne pas vouloir être impoli et d'assumer_." i stretch my legs, wanting to leave. This girl is far from an enjoyable person to converse with.

"Alright, i am fluent. _Voulez-vous parler uniquement en français_?" she asks, clearly sharing the same thoughts about me.

"_Seulement en cas de besoin_." I subtly gesture to Lukas who doesn't bother to even try talking. My statement makes her raise her own eyebrows, and i can tell I'm losing points. I feel annoyed again, having not wanted this conversation or meeting in the first place.

"..._Avez-vous un petit ami_?" she finally asks after a bout of silence. I feel surprised but don't show it.

"No, not right now." I tilt my head then straighten, thinking of Clawrissa and how she does this same thing often.

"_Bien_." She says tersely.

"Is that all you needed to know?" I ask, looking at her again.

"_Envisagez-vous sur lui-delà de cette date?_?"

"Maybe…. _Si il le veut_. … _encore besoin de connaître lui plus mais_ yeah…" I say, feeling my cheeks burn with a faint blush. She doesn't respond, instead looks at me and I can tell she's thinking. I glance at my wrist then remember I'm not wearing a watch. "Oh look at my wrist….Can we hurry it up? I kinda need to get home…" I shrug half-heartedly. To my surprise Operetta comes closer to me.

"_Vous blessez mieux pas mon ami, ou que vous le regretterez_." She whispers, and in my shock, I do not respond in anger.

"I would never hurt anyone who is close to me." I say, hoping the unintentionally part is obvious. She nods at this then steps back.

"Alright. _Merci_ for meeting with me. _Au revoir_." She says, before turning to go back to the group of actor/esses. I nod slowly before turning to Lukas.

"Well….I'll see you tomorrow then, love. Bye." I say, shaking the surprise off. I wave to him then walk out the door before he can respond. I pull out my phone while walking through the hall past the main auditorium doors. So wrapped up in my emotions and worries i bump into someone before i can register they are there. She falls to the floor as i snap out of it. "Oops." i mutter seeing i've knocked down Cleo.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" she snaps, standing up. I stick my pinkie in my ear and pretend to clean out wax.

"Sorry, i don't think i heard you." i roll my eyes.

"Stop disrespecting me, commoner!" she snarls. I roll my eyes again.

"make me, you bloody twit." i turn away and start walking. I hear her angry growl and foot stomping. For someone older than me, she sure acts like a kid. Still, i can't help but think of what that nixe has said... _"She will try to destroy your world, and may succeed…" _


End file.
